


Tell me why

by Mary_chat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Romance, everyone is bad at feelings, grand declarations of love, this is the most self-indulgent thing i've done and i love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 5





	Tell me why

**PROLOGUE**

Its fury alone that sustains her long enough to find a cab and make her way home without succumbing to the tears.

It burns just on the inside of her chest, right where her heart should be. Better to savour the burn, she thinks, instead of succumbing to the other emotion that lurks around the edges. The hurt, the frustration…

The humiliation.

She had waited the entire day for him, all while he was off on _urgent personal business_ with none other than Miss Chloe herself.

Cool air whips around her legs and her hands shake as she opens her door. The dusk has grown into night and she's grateful for the dim light to hide the pinch of her lips. The wind catches her hair, making it billow softly around her face as the street lights slowly wink awake. A whole day she's wasted. A whole day sitting around waiting for _him._

 _For an intelligent woman, you can sure be a fool sometimes_ , Marinette thinks to herself.

In the sanctuary of her pre-fab quarters, the edges of her anger morph into something more painful now. Something that if she looks too closely at will hurt so much it will leave her breathless. She doesn't look at her tiny kitchen, still strewn with the mild chaos of her early morning cooking session. She had been so eager to get to the café to meet Adrien, she promised herself that _just this once_ she would break ranks and leave the dishes to wash up once she got home.

She regrets that decision now. Perhaps if she had taken the time to tidy up like she should have, she wouldn't be standing here chilled to the bone after wasting an entire day waiting around for a man who obviously couldn't care less.

It hits her like a wave anew and the force of it makes her gasp out loud and reach a trembling hand out to grip the doorway. He really chose Chloe over her. Again.

Her eyes sting and she shudders. She tries to tell herself it's just a chill from being caught out in the cold. It's not entirely a lie. She's cold from the chill evening air outside, but she's colder yet from the treatment she received.

How can she ever hope to compete against a star crossed love like that?

The answer is a simple whisper through her thoughts… _She can't._

So perhaps it was time she stopped trying.


End file.
